Little Murderers
The tribe is living peacefully, until strange incidents start to happen...cats are acting weird...something is coming...something bad... Author's Note - HiddenSun =] These cats have not been created by me. See The Character Page to see who is the original creator of the Cat is. I will not be accepting more characters for the fanfics-but if you haven't got one alredy and you really want one or more in my story just tell me and I will let you. If your character doesn't make an appearance right away, don't worry - They will appear in the books. Tell me what you think on the talk page. Enjoy!!! Hiddensun♥ Prologue - Done - A mysterious Cat Our work was done. These cats had been a bit of a strugle and getting them to be quiet was hard, but we did it. I looked over at my partner, looking proud. My partner sat, and looked at the cats we just took over. "We shoudl wake them up soon." I meowed. My partner nodded. "I can't wait for this tribe to be destroyed!" I smiled. "They won't know what hit them." I meowed nodding at the tribe cats, deep in their sleep. "You should also stop acting so differently. They're going to start being suspicious if you keep being like that." "I'm not the only one." my partner meowed looking at my pelt. "Enough! Go wake them up. They will be back soon." My partner obeyed, and padded to the cats, waking them up. I turned aroudn lookign at the entry, making sure no-one would enter or see if anyone was coming. "Finally you wake us up!" I turned around as I heard one of the cat's voices. The others just stretched and looked at me, waiting for my command. "Ok you know the plan. Remember, don't act suspicious." "We won't." the all meowed. I smiled again. This is all going perfect! Chapter 1 - Back - Dance Of Falling Feather I padded slower than the other two kit-mothers, River That Reflects Moon and Orange Sky Before Dawn. Unlike me, they were used to being mothers, they had kits of their own. But me, I was anxious and exited but at the same time worried that my kits will be born healthy and fine. "We're almost there!" Dawn meowed to me. The walk had been peaceful and just what I needed. Spending all my time in the nursery, doing nothing, was just not my life. I had wanted to stretch my legs and now I could. The scent of camp reached my nostrils and I felt happy to be back. As I enterred camp, Shade Of Twilight Darkness, my mate, padded over to me. "Hi Feather." he meowed nuzziling me, "How are you feeling?" I saw happiness and proudness in his blue eyes. I knew he was going to be a great father and I had done well in making him my mate. I purred, "Well, just a little tired. These kits are surely big!" I said looking at my huge belly. "You better rest, and I'll bring you something to eat in a minute!" he said, but Ice quickly padded over to us before either of us could move. "I already took care of that. The kits are happily playing in the nursery," she looked at Dawn and Moon "and I left some prey for the three of you. We already fed the kits." I spotted Wolf looking at us from behind her, looking just like before...all shy and silent. Unlike before we had left camp, when she was all outgoing and talkative. "Thank you, ice. Yout oo Wolf." I meowed. "Ok , I'll go see which patrol I can join then." Shade smiled and padded to the clearing, joining the In-Commands. I followed Dawn and moon inside, just wanting to eat and rest. My paws hurt from all the walking and my eyes were almost closed. "Hello my kits!" I heard Dawn meow to Sun That Rests In Blue Sky and Fox That Climbs Up Mountain. Both her kits looked up to her smiling and purring as she groomed them. They're look soo cute! I padded farther and saw Moon lying down cuddeling How Of Sweeping Wind and Breeze That Blow Over Rock. Both kits looked up at her and she returned a loving look. I was about to lie down in my nest when two shadows covered the entrance of the nursery. I looked up to see Ice and Wolf, taking all the space as if to stop us from getting out. "Is there anything you need?" I asked them, as Wolf neared me. She was just smiling, and her shy look that she alwasy had was gone. She took a few more steps towards me, makignme stand up and back down a little, bumping into the nursery wall. Now I coudl feel teh questioning gazes from the other kit-mothers, but they only remained quiet. "Don't worry about a thing, you'll be fine...for now." She meowed, in a voice I couldn't have recognize if I hadn't seen her. "What? What are you doing? Ah-!" "Stop!" I heard some of the kit-mother's gasps and the kits hissing and yowling. I tried to look past Wolf but at that momment she clawed my face, pushing me farther deep inside. I screeched from the pain, turned to face her before she coudl make another attack, but she leaped at me. I gardly moved, but managed to dodge her attack, making her slam roughly into the wall. She's only a prey-hunter. As I began to back away, I herad a growl behind me and quickly dodged's Ice's attack. Both she-cat now faced me, hissing and growling. Their eyes dark with hunger. I looked for where to escape but instead flinched when I saw Moon's unmoving body on the ground, with How and Breeze looking trouphful around it. I looked again at the two other she-cats. Fear filled my whole body and I knew it was over. I coudln't figth anymore. I'm sorry my little kit. "It's over. Bye, bye." Chapter 2 - Victim - Flurry Of Dancing Flames "Hey Flurry! Want to go hunting?" I herad a voice, and spun around to see Rain That Falls From Sky at the entrance of the prey-hunter's den. The blue-gray she-cat looked at me with questioning eyes. "It's too early!" I meowed back, closing back my eyes and resting my head over my paws. "C'mon you lazy furball! Sunhigh already passed and I don't plan on going hunting at night. Take it or leave it." she meowed padding towards me. Urghhh! I hated when she did that. I opened one eye and saw her smiling with her please-please face. She always knew how to get me up. I sighed and stretched. "Fine..." I groaned. I stood up and saw her blue eyes lit up with joy. She nuzzled me and padded back to the entrance. I purred and followed her, disliking the sunlight blind my sleepy eyes. The clearing was mostly full, seemed like everyone had been hunting all morning and decided to rest. "Who else is joining us?" I asked her. "Well, I thought that we could go alone..." she meowed with her sweet voice. Now that Ii htought abotu it, Rain and I hadn't had had any time to ourselves and I had been meaning to talk to her about something. "Oh, great! Let's go then." I started to pad and felt her follow me. ... Category:HiddenSun's Fanfictions Category:Taken Over Series Category:Fan Fictions